


A Day Ending In Y

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou gets back at Waya for teasing him on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Ending In Y

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for a Tumblr prompt where it had to use the phrase "must be a day ending in y." It, uh, kind of grew a mind of its own. ^_^;;; Also, I totally have a thing for Waya having really sensitive nipples- like, can orgasm from having them played with sensitive. I don't know why. I wouldn't call it a headcanon, just something I like, but it's very specific to Waya for some reason. I have no clue. XD

Honestly, it didn't really surprise Waya all that much when Shindou tackled him as soon as they got into Waya's apartment. It would've been more of a shock if he hadn't. Waya had spent the entire train ride there getting back at Shindou for taking the last available seat by standing in front of him and rubbing his knee between Shindou's legs, after all. Just because he could. And because Shindou deserved it for being a dick.

"What's got you so worked up?" Waya asked mock-innocently as he directed them toward his bedroom. Shindou promptly straddled Waya's legs as soon as he was sitting on the bed. "Oh, right, it must be a day ending in y. Horny bastard."

"Oh shut up, like it isn't totally your fault."

"According to you, it's always my fault."

"Because it is," Shindou said. He shoved Waya on his back, laying kisses on his neck and pushing the front of Waya's shirt up. "You almost made me come on the train. In front of everybody. And then I had to walk to your apartment like that."

Shindou's fingers grazed against Waya's left nipple and Waya groaned. His nipples had always been stupidly sensitive, which hadn't taken Shindou long to figure out when they first started having sex.

"Ngh. That's playing dirty."

"Oh, like what you did on the train wasn't?" Shindou shot back.

The kisses on Waya's neck stopped, only for Shindou's mouth to travel down to Waya's right nipple. He cried out as Shindou licked it. Any smartass answer he might've had to Shindou's question was completely erased from his brain.

"God, it's such a turn on that you get off on this," Shindou said.

"Then let's skip the talking and get to the getting off part."

Shindou smiled, but it wasn't the bright kind he usually used. It was something darker instead. Waya had only seen that expression a couple of times, but he knew immediately that it was going to be a while before he was going to be able to come. Great.

Shindou's attention turned back to Waya's nipples. Shindou played with them for a long time, licking, sucking, nibbling, and biting until Waya thought he was going to explode. He was so, so close, he was totally going to come in his pants and he didn't even care, he--

And then Shindou pulled off abruptly.

"I hate you, you're the worst boyfriend ever," Waya groaned.

"I wanna do you," Shindou said.

"Yeah, okay."

There was usually a lot more arguing about that, when they had sex like that, but Waya was worked up enough that he didn't really care. Besides, he'd probably blow his load in about point two seconds if he was on top, anyway.

They both stripped. Or, well, ripped their clothes off as quickly as possible, more like. Shindou grabbed lube and a condom from the top of the side table where Waya usually left them. After that, he wasted no time in slicking a finger up and pressing it inside of Waya, then two. The familiar burn helped cool him down a little bit and regain some of his control. Finally, there was a longer pause as Shindou dealt with the condom and more lube, and then he pushed into Waya slowly. Once he was fully seated, he stayed put and didn't move. Waya grunted in frustration. They didn't do this all the time, but he was far from a virgin that Shindou needed to take care to not break. Hell, he hadn't even been that when they had hooked up the first time, much less now.

"What are you waiting for, the train to come hit you in the ass? Fuck me."

Shindou laughed and moved, finally, starting a slow, rocking rhythm that was intended to drive them both crazy rather than to get anybody off. They couldn't kiss or anything in this position, Shindou was too short for that. But Shindou could, and did, latch on to Waya's left nipple and _suck_ , keeping his thrusts shallow so he didn't have to dislodge his mouth at all except when he switched from left to right.

Waya moaned. He liked it alright, but he normally wasn't the biggest fan of catching. Like this, though, it was really good. He squirmed uncomfortably. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. He reached between them for his cock, but Shindou batted the hand away before it even got there, making Waya whine.

"No," Shindou said.

"Hate you,” Waya panted.

Shindou responded by sucking hard on Waya's nipples until he almost came, then backed off again. Waya swore at him. He'd had enough of this. Shindou had apparently had enough too, because he didn't go back to playing with Waya, instead changing the rhythm and speed of his thrusts until he was pounding into Waya's ass as hard and fast as he could. Waya couldn't orgasm just from being fucked, which Shindou _knew_ , damn him, but it still felt good, even though he was going to be sore later.

It didn't take long after that. It was maybe another minute, tops, before Shindou cried out and filled the condom, leaving Waya panting and still wanting underneath him.

Waya politely gave him about thirty seconds of recovery time and then wrapped his legs around Shindou completely, ensuring that he didn't go anywhere.

"My turn," he demanded. Shindou laughed.

"I figured you'd want me to blow you."

"Later," Waya said. "Haven't touched my dick this whole time, why start now?"

Sure, it took longer that way, but Shindou totally owed him after being such a tease.

"Okay," Shindou shrugged.

He started sucking on Waya's nipples again, his mouth on one and his fingers rubbing and pulling at the other. It was somehow extra good with Shindou's cock still inside him. When Waya finally came, he actually blacked out for a second, it was so overwhelming. He barely noticed Shindou pulling out or throwing the tied-off condom somewhere, just that afterward, Shindou flopped down on him and snuggled into his neck.

"Do you still hate me?" Shindou asked.

"Hmm, I guess not," Waya hummed, and Shindou rewarded him with a kiss to his neck.

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."


End file.
